<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>F4M- Mandolorian Master teaches their Recruit by TheSinningScribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034204">F4M- Mandolorian Master teaches their Recruit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinningScribe/pseuds/TheSinningScribe'>TheSinningScribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Fdom, Fighting, Other, Reverse Cowgirl, Training, doggy, facesitting, work out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinningScribe/pseuds/TheSinningScribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mandolorian has taken a young promising recruit under her wing to teach him their ways. After their first sparring match, she decides to let him let off some steam in a very different kind of way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character - Relationship, Original Male Character - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>F4M- Mandolorian Master teaches their Recruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work of fiction and all characters are presented as 18+. In addition, while the script is F4M, any Female Identifying or Femme voiced VA are free to fill it.</p>
<p>This work features FDom themes and no description of the listener outside of the fact that he is male. Below is a directory that is meant to help the actor navigate this script.</p>
<p>""- Spoken Dialogue. What you're saying in the script.</p>
<p>**- Stage Directions. What you're character is doing currently. There are also some moments that call for SFX. Feel free to incorporate them as much or as little as you like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So. You’ve decided to join the Guild huh? Well I hope you’re prepared. Becoming one of us isn’t as easy as putting on a fancy suit of armor and shooting a gun. We’re not just hunters. We’re warriors. So you’d better get ready for the most intense training of your life. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*The listener agrees.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now let’s begin with some hand to hand combat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*The listener asks why start with hand to hand*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause you’re not always gonna have your weapons, and they’re not always gonna be reliable. You gotta hone your body into a weapon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*The listener protests but as soon as he does you kick and he goes falling down onto the mat*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still think it’s not worth it? Cause guess what? You ain’t getting out of here until you can knock me down cadet. Now come on! On your feet!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*You spend some time training the listener. Feel free to put in some fight foley and SFX here if you want to. Signify the passage of time with a fast clock SFX. Towards the end of the session, you pin the listener down.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HA! Got you! You see what I mean? Learning to fight without weapons is just as important as learning to wield them. Never forget that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He asks if you’re gonna let him go.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I gonna let you go now? Mmmmm… I don’t know. You do look really cute pinned down there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He asks what you mean by that*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I mean? Oh you silly boy. Did people tell you that we Mandolorians swear an oath of celibacy? Well no. We’re do enjoy sex. Quite a bit. And I happen to be feeling really frisky right now if you catch my drift.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He blushes a bit*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww… you’re blushing. I take it that means you’re down for a little action too? Well I hope you’re ready recruit, cause I intend to work you out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*She unzips a small section of her suit to reveal her pussy.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Check it out. Small zipper so we can have sex without taking off our armor. Now open your mouth and take a deep breath. I’ve been dying to sit on your face all day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*You press your pussy against his mouth, letting his tongue fill your pussy. Fill in as much time as you want with moans.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s nice to know you lick pussy better than you fight. But how about I turn around now? I saw you staring at my backside while we walked over here, so here. Take a nice long look at this big round Mandolorian butt of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*You turn around and plant your butt right on his face. Fill in as much time as you want with moans here.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you look at that? Looks like someone’s enjoying this a bit eh? I can see your dick growing in your pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*You undo his pants and take his cock out.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mmmmm… not bad. Well, since you ARE doing a good job of eating me out. I suppose I can return the favor. Now sucking though, can’t remove the helmet. Code and all that. But don’t worry, I got a couple of tricks up my sleeve. Literally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*A small tube dispenses lubricant onto his cock. You grip it and begin lightly stroking it.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How does it feel? This bodysuit is made of such a breathable material that it should feel close to normal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He asks why you have a lubricant dispenser.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I have a tool that shoots lube? Cause I might need lube for stuff. Lesson 1 kid, always be prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He asks you not to call him a kid.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwww… you don’t like it when I call you a kid? Well then, “Mr. Big Srong Tough Guy” Why don’t you stop flapping your gums and make me cum with your tongue!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*You put more pressure into your stroking as he focuses on your pussy. Fill in as much time as you’d like with moans here.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmmm yeah! Come on! Really get your tongue in there, recruit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*You stroke him faster as he licks you harder. Fill in as much time as you want with more intense moans.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw Yeah! Just like that! I’m gonna cum soon! Come on recruit! Keep it up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He licks you more and more, penetrating your hole with his tongue. You feel a climax building more and more. Fill in as much time as you want with moans, ending with an orgasm*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m cumiiiiiiiiiiiiing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*Your legs shake as you orgasm into his mouth.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, recruit. You really know how to run your mouth. I definitely think you’ve earned a reward.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*You get off of his face and move towards his cock. You turn your head to look at him.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For your reward, I’ll ride your dick like this, so you can get a really nice look at my round butt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*You line his cock up with your pussy and slowly slide it inside. Let out a pleased moan as it fills you up.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmm, that feels nice. Now I know my pussy feels like a dream come true recruit, but try to hold back the orgasm for a little bit alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*You begin bouncing on his cock with it reaching nice and deep inside you. Fill in as much time as you like with moans.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh what? You’re gonna make me do all the work? Come on! Grab my hips and push it into me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He does so and begins to push back into you. Fill in as much time as you want with moans.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhhhh yeah! Now you’re getting it! Come on! Fuck me harder!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*The two of you slam into each other, making your ass clap as it hits his pelvis. Fill in as much time as you like with moans.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmmm… dammit! You’re gonna make me cum, recruit. Come on now! Fuck me as hard as you can!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*You grind your pussy on his cock as he fucks you hard. Fill in as much time as you want with moans, ending on an Orgasm.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*The fucking slows down as you catch your breath*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn. You’re still hard after that? You’re tough, recruit. Okay okay. I’m tired of taking the lead so I’ll let you be in control. But don’t get used to it, you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He confirms that he understands*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. So how do you want me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He says he wants you in doggy position.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On all 4s with my ass in the air huh? Why am I not surprised? Alright. Let’s do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*You get into position.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There. Now that I’m in your preferred position, I’ll spread my pussy lips for you. Come and get me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He sticks his cock insides you and starts thrusting. Fill in as much time as you want with moans. Feel free to add in some Sex SFX.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooo! Eager are we? </span>
  <b>
    <em>*chuckle* </em>
  </b>
  <span>Must have been feeling pent up with all my teasing. Well come on recruit! Let it all out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He roughly fucks her as she moans and pushes her butt into him. Fill in as much time as you want with moans. Feel free to add in some Sex SFX.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmmm! Damn kid, you really like going hard eh? I’m gonna have to teach you some restraint!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He asks you what you mean by that.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I mean? Oh come on! You can’t just be all rough and crazy with someone! You gotta keep your cool, both in battle and in fucking!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He then asks if this is gonna be a recurring thing*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! We are absolutely doing this more often. Everyday after training, I’m gonna work you out! Sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He eagerly agrees*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad you’re so eager about it. Now come on, I know you wanna cum! Let’s get back to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He returns to fucking you harder than ever. Fill in as much time as you want with moans. Feel free to add in some Sex SFX.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Yeah! Come on! Fuck me harder!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*His cock twitches like crazy while inside you. Fill in as much time as you want with moans. Feel free to add in some Sex SFX.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel that cock twitching! You wanna cum? Do it inside!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He asks if you’re sure about that.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you kidding me? I don’t wanna have to clean cum off my armor just do it inside, it’s fine!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*He stops arguing and pounds you harder and faster than ever. Fill in as much time as you want with moans, ending with an orgasm. Feel free to add in some Sex SFX.*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmmmm! That’s the stuff! Well done recruit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*You take a few breaths to calm down*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Now that you got that out of your system, let me show you the rest of the guild. And then I can show you to your room… and maybe break in the bed. If you’re good that is."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>